Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession
Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession is a computer game developed by DreamForge Intertainment in 1994 and published by Strategic Simulations. It is based on the ''Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition'' system, and was the first video game in the Ravenloft campaign setting, but began in the Forgotten Realms.For the sake of relevance to Realms, only characters, creatures, spells. etc. common to Forgotten Realms sources are mentioned in this article. Gameplay The first-person role-playing game uses the same engine as Menzoberranzan. The two adventurers can meet characters all over the Demiplane of Dread and recruit them into their party. Generally, the keyboard or mouse-driven directional arrows are used to move around or change perspective. As an early 3D game engine, it moves slowly and can appear cumbersome. However, there is an omnipresent map in the top corner which saves the player from becoming too disoriented by the slow and cluttered progress of the game. The fighting system involves using the mouse to pinpoint enemies and click to attack, at which point party members take turns attacking. This unique combat system presents some logistical problems for the player, and seems to involve quite a learning curve. Plot It is a normal night for Key de Effer, of Lord Dhelt's personal guard. As he is patrolling outside his lord's bedroom door, a huge burst of magical energy appears from it. Entering the room a couple of seconds later, de Effer finds Dhelt and the mage, Baranta Chansil, sprawled on the ground after a battle with an assassin. However, it turns out that the assailant was not after the life of the lord of Elturel, but after his holy symbol of Helm. After making off with the amulet, he flees to the woods, being closely pursued by de Effer and his companion, Beatrice. The assassin, with holy symbol in hand, fights off de Effer and Beatrice, but being wounded in the previous fight with Lord Dhelt, he eventually falls. The two adventurers search his body and find four possessions: the amulet, a note, and two evil artifacts. The assassin's note explains that he required certain items to be able to destroy Strahd von Zarovich, the ruler of Ravenloft. Strahd had subjected those of the assassin's home to doom and eternal captivity, and only with these items could he free his people. One of those items was the Holy Symbol of Ravenkind, and even though he did not wish Dhelt to come to harm, he had to do everything he could to acquire the amulet. The heroes, artifacts in hand, begin their trek back to High Hall. However, on their way back, darkness and fog encircle them, taking them to the haunted woods outside of Barovia, in the Demiplane of Dread. Index Characters ;Main: Baranta Chansil • Beatrice • Dhelt • Helm • Key de Effer • Strahd von Zarovich Creatures ;Playable races :dwarf • elf • gnome • half-elf • halfling • human Locations ;Buildings & Sites: High Hall ;Planes: Demiplane of Dread ;Settlements: Elturel Magic :;Spells: Aganazzar's scorcher • aid • armor • atonement • bless • blur • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • chill touch • claws of the umber hulk • cone of cold • cure critical wounds • cure disease • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • death spell • detect magic • detect scrying • detect undead • dispel magic • dragon scales • draw upon holy might • fireball • flame arrow • flame blade • flame strike • fortify • harm • haste • heal • hold monster • hold person • hold undead • ice knife • ice storm • improved identify • invisibility, 10' radius • invisibility to undead • knock • lich touch • light • lightning bolt • magic missile • magical stone • negative plane protection • neutralize poison • Otiluke's freezing sphere • prayer • raise dead • remove curse • remove paralysis • shield • slow • slow poison • stoneskin • true seeing • vampiric touch • wizard eye • wizard lock Religions : Helm Appendix See also * Ravenloft: Stone Prophet Notes Behind the scenes The game box's cover features a painting by artist Denis Beauvais, earlier used as the front cover to Van Richten's Guide to Vampires. Gallery :Main article: Images from Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession StrahdPossessionCoverBacK.png|Back cover. RavenloftMenu.png|Title Screen. Credits * Rule Book Writer, Interaction & Game Text: Scot Noel * Producer: Nicholas Beliaeff, James H. Namestka * Lead Programming: Don Wuenschell * Additional Programming: Thomas J. Holmes * Game Design: Thomas J. Holmes, Christopher L. Straka * Graphics / Artwork: Jon Grayson, Nancy Janda, Craig Mrusek, Frank Schurter, Robert C. Taylor, Jane Yeager * 3D Modelling: Jeff Zehner * Music: Jamie McMenamy * Sound Effects: Jamie McMenamy * Voice Production: Anthony Mollick * Voice Direction: Scot Noel * Development Support: John McGirk * Rule Book Editors: Joshua M. Cloud, Eileen Matsumi, André Vrignaud * Associate Producer: David A. Lucca * Additional Music: Mason B. Fisher * Product Test Supervisor: Glen A. Cureton * Lead Product Tester: Chris Lanka * Playtesting: John Cloud, Ron Calonje, Jeff M. Peña * Test Support: Annette Grove, Rose Ramos * Cover artwork: Denis Beauvais Connections Category:Published in 1994 Category:Computer games